Cinders
by Zimm-chama
Summary: No encajaria en un baile normal, de cualquier forma. Aunque lograra encontrar una forma de ocultar sus monstruosidades metalicas, no tenia ni la menor idea de como bailar. Seguramente, terminaria a un lado de la pista riendose de las demas chicas. Ademas dudaba que admitieran cyborgs en los bailes reales. SUMMARY ADENTRO.
1. The Best Mechanic

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes aquí presentes con la clara excepción de Los latinos pertenecen a Himaruya. La trama pertenece a Marissa Meyer, quien con su magnífico libro "Cinder" me inspiro a formar esta historia.

**Advertences: **Malas Palabras, Trama confusa, Primera vez de la escritora, U.A, un poquito de OoC y muchos OC

**Summary:** Con dieciséis años, Isabela "Norte" González es considerada un error tecnológico por la mayoría de la sociedad y su estricta madrastra. Aun así, ser una cyborg tenía sus beneficios: la interface cerebral de Norte le daba la increíble capacidad de reparar cosas (robots, androides y sus propias partes rotas), dándole esto la reputación de la mejor mecánica en toda Nueva Aztlan. Esta reputación trae al propio Príncipe Alfred en persona a su taller semanal en el mercado, necesitándola para reparar un androide roto antes del baile anual. El bromea llamándolo un "asunto de seguridad nacional", pero Norte sospecha que es más serio de lo que él le dice.

Aunque sorprendida por la visita del príncipe, las intenciones de Isabel son súbitamente cambiadas cuando su hermano, y único amigo humano, es infectado por una plaga fatal que ha estado devastando la tierra por más de una década. Acusando a Norte de la enfermedad de Alejandro, su madrasta la ofrece como voluntaria para la investigación de la plaga, un "honor" del que nadie ha podido sobrevivir.

Pero a los científicos no les toma mucho tiempo descubrir algo inusual en su nueva rata de laboratorio. Algo por lo que muchos matarían.

**Pa'que no se pierdan:**

**Italia Veneciano** AKA Feliciano Vargas

**México Norte** AKA Isabela Hernández González

**México Sur** AKA Alejandro Hernández

**Puerto Rico** AKA María Jones

**United States** AKA Alfred Jones

**Finland **AKA Tino Väinämöinen

**Sealand** AKA Peter Väinämöinen

** Sweden** AKA Berwald Oxenstierna

**Y esos son todos…. por ahora.**

**Para empezar aquellos que ya hayan leído Cinder van encontrar similitudes entres la historia y el libro pero desde este momento aclaro que aunque ocurre más o menos en el mismo universo, la trama no va a ser la misma. Necesitaba utilizar esta parte porque, en los capítulos posteriores, esta primera parte va a ser muy importante. Mucho de lo que ahora pasa no va a tener sentido pero juro por el pastel de limón de mi abuela que todo será explicado más adelante. El libro que tengo esta en ingles y todo lo traduje yo solita a sí que puede haber algunos errores y otros están ahí porque yo lo escribí a propósito.**

**Por último, le agradezco a quien lea y a quien solo se pase por aquí.**

**Sin más que decir les recomiendo y el libro y ahora si**

**¡DISFRETEN DE LA LECTURA!**

_**Crónicas Lunares 1:**_

_**The Best Mechaninc**_

El tornillo que atravesaba el tobillo de Isabel se había oxidado, las marcas de cruz grabadas, formando un destrozado círculo. Sus nudillos le dolían por estar forzando el desatornillador en la articulación mientras luchaba por darle al tornillo una vuelta tras otra. Para el momento en que lo extrajo lo suficiente para sacarlo libremente con su mano, los hilos capilares habían sido arrancados limpiamente.

Arrojando el desatornillador sobre la mesa, Isabel se quito el pie y lo saco de la calceta. Una chispa quemo en las puntas de sus manos mientras lanzaba lejos la calceta, dejando el pie colgando de un nudo de cables rojos y azules. Se dejo caer con un gemido de alivio. Una sensación de liberación se cernía al final de esos cables―libertad. Habiendo utilizado ese pie demasiado pequeño para ella por cuatro años, se juro a si misma nunca volver a usar es pedazo de basura. Solo esperaba que Feliciano y María volvieran pronto con su remplazo.

Isabel era la única mecánica que reparaba de todo en el mercado semanal de New Aztlan. Sin señales, su taller era solo reconocible por las piezas de androides y los pedazos inservibles de demás artefactos. Se encontraba apretado en el pequeño espacio entre un vendedor de comunicadores usados y un comerciante de seda, quienes se quejaban constantemente de el horrible olor de metal y grasa que salía del taller de Isabel, inclusive cuando el aroma a pastelillos de miel del la pastelería al otro lado de la calle solía hacerlo desaparecer. Isabel sabía que realmente lo único que no les gustaba era estar enseguida de _ella._

Una puerta de metal, ahora abierta, la dividía a ella de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. El lugar estaba lleno de compradores y vendedores, niños y ruido. Las palabras de los hombres mientras negociaban con vendedores robóticos, tratando de sacar a las computadoras fuera de su programación. El sonido de los escáneres de ID y los monótonos recibos de voz cuando un dinero cambiaba de una cuenta a otra. Las pantallas que cubrían cada edificio y llenaban el aire con el sonido de los anuncios, noticias y chismes.

El conducto auditivo de Isabel reducía el ruido hasta un sonido estático, pero ese día una melodía se había colado por entre las demás y no se podía deshacer de ella. Se acerco, con cuidado de ocultar su pie, a la entrada de su negocio. Un circulo de niños estaban parados justo enfrente de su taller, cantando― "¡Cenizas, Cenizas, Todos caemos!―" y reían histéricamente mientras caían al piso. Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Isabel. No tanto por la rima, una canción sobre la pestilencia y muerte que había permanecido de moda durante la última década (la canción por sí misma la hacía temblar), sino por las caras molestas de la compradores cuando los risueños niños caían en su camino. Lo inconveniente de caminar alrededor de los niños hacia a algunos compradores gruñir y Isabel amaba a los niños por eso.

"**¡Peter! ¡Peter!"**

La diversión de Isabel se desvaneció al momento. Pudo ver como Tino Väinämöinen, el pastelero, se acercaba empujando a la gente, con su cara llena de harina.

"**¡Peter, ven aquí! Te he dicho que no juegues tan cerca de…"**

Tino se encontró con la mirada de Isabel, apretó los labios, luego tomo a su hijo por el brazo y lo arrastro con él. El niño se quejo, cruzando los brazos cuando Tino le ordenaba quedarse cerca de su negocio. Isabel arrugo la nariz en cuanto el pastelero le dio la espalda. El resto de los niños se perdieron entre la gente, llevándose con ellos su brillante risa.

"**No es como si los cables fueran contagiosos"** Se dijo a sí misma, regresando a su mesa de trabajo.

Estirándose a sí misma, Isabel paso sus dedos sucios por entre su cabello, arreglándolo en una descuidada cola de caballo, luego tomo sus guantes grises para el trabajo. Cubrió sus manos con los guantes de , y aunque su mano derecha comenzó a sudar, se sintió mucho más cómoda con ellos puestos, ocultando la horrible marca en forma de media luna que tenía en su mano izquierda, la única prueba visible de lo que era. Observo por la puerta como cientos de androides pasaban por ahí, deseando poder terminar con sus actualizaciones, pero ninguno de ellos era María.

Suspirando, Isabel volvió la vista hacia el pie que había arrojado debajo de su escritorio, inclinándose para sujetarlo entre sus manos. Había pasado mucho tiempo con ese pie y aunque se sentía algo triste por perderlo, al mirarlo, ya desconectado, la hacía pensar que tal vez era un poco mas…libre. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que el golpe sordo de algo contra su escritorio la hizo saltar, golpeándose con la mesa.

"**M*erda"**

Se enderezo, sobándose la parte trasera del cuello, por el dolor. Paso su mirada del escritorio, donde descansaba el androide con forma de una vieja señora de cabello entre negro y gris, y después en el hombre detrás de ella. De inmediato se encontró con dos ojos azules como el cielo y una mata de pelo rubio oculto bajo una capucha y los labios que cada chica en el país había admirado un millón de veces. Su sorpresa se desvaneció.

La sorpresa de él también tuvo una vida corta, muriendo con una disculpa.

"**Lo siento"** dijo. **"No me di cuenta que había alguien allí abajo"**

Isabel apenas lo oyó por encima de la blancura que había en su mente. Con su corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, su visor retinal escaneo sus facciones, tan familiares después de pasar años observándolo por las pantallas. Se veía mucho más alto en la vida real y la chaqueta café, junto con la el pantalón del mismo color, no se parecía en nada a las usuales ropas finas con las que él solía aparecer en público, pero aun así, le tomo solo 2.6 segundos a su escáner para medir los puntos de su cabeza y buscar su imagen en la base de datos. Solo otro segundo y su escáner le informo lo que ya sabía; detalles se cruzaron por su la visión en su ojo izquierdo en una luz verde.

_**PRINCIPE ALFRED FREDERICK JONES, HEREDERO DE LA CORONA DE LOS**_

_**ESTADOS UNIDOS DE ANGEAP**_

_**ID#0082719057**_

_**NACIMIENTO: 4 DE JULIO 108 T.E**_

_**FF.882719057 MEDIA HITS**_

_**PUBLICADO 14DE AGOSTO DE 126 T.E.: UNA REUNION DE PRENSA**_

_**SERA PRECEDIDA POR EL PRINCIPE ALFRED EL CATORCE DE AGOSTO**_

_**PARA DISCUTIR EL AVANCE DE LA INVESTIGACION EN LETUMOSIS Y**_

_**LA POSIBILIDAD DE UNA CURA….**_

Isabel se levanto de un salto de su silla, por poco olvidándose que le faltaba un pie. Inclinándose con las dos manos sobre la mesa, se las arreglo para hacer una reverencia algo extraña, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con su mano derecha, apagando el funcionamiento de su retina.

"**Su Alteza"** Musito, con la cabeza aun baja, feliz de que el no pudiera ver su tobillo vacio por detrás de la mesa.

El príncipe miro a ambos lado, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

"**Tal vez podríamos"** puso un dedo sobre sus labios **"¿Sobre todo eso de la realeza?"**

Con los ojos bien abiertos Isabel asintió, esforzándose por verlo como a cualquier cliente

"**Bien. ¿Como…Poder…Yo… Ayudar?" **Dijo, las palabras saliendo forzadas, como si se hubieran quedado pegadas en su lengua.

"**Estoy buscando a Norte González"** Musito él, sin dejar de mirar alrededor **"¿Se encuentra el aquí?"**

Isabel apretó los labios, ligeramente molesta, luego se inclino sobre la mesa. Era común en el pensamiento machista considerar que el mejor mecánico de la ciudad tenía que ser hombre y, aunque el príncipe no era el primero en confundir su sexo, ese simple hecho seguía molestándola profundamente.

"**Yo soy Norte González"** dijo, lentamente, como hablándole a un niño pequeño.

El príncipe abrió los ojos, sorprendido, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del androide. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sorprendido.

"**Tú eres Norte González"**

"**Si, su majes…"** se mordió la lengua, recordando lo que él le había dicho.

"**¿El mecánico?"**

"**La"** corrigió ella, antes de asentir **"¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?"**

En lugar de responderle él se inclino, de tal manera que ella no tuvo otra opción más que mirar directamente a sus ojos, y le sonrió. Su corazón acelero su ritmo.

El príncipe se enderezo, forzándola a seguirlo con la mirada.

"**No eres lo que esperaba"**

"**Tu tampoco eres lo que esperaba"** le soltó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. No importaba la familiaridad con la que él le hablara, ella no tenía derecho a hablarle a así a la realeza. Incapaz de seguir mirándole, dirigió su mirada al androide y lo acerco a su lado de la mesa **"¿Cuál parece ser el problema, Su Alteza?"**

El androide lucia como si lo hubieran sacado de un depósito de cosas usadas, pero por la forma de las curvas y flexibilidad de la piel falsa, Isabel se dio cuenta de que era un modelo actualizado. El diseño era algo antiguo, de cualquier forma, con las facetas de una mujer de edad avanzada y el cabello grisáceo. Podía decir que no era uno de los modelos actuales por la estatura, demasiado pequeña para los de tamaño real que había en el mercado en ese momento.

"**No puedo encenderla"** Dijo el Príncipe Alfred, observándola examinar el robot **"Estaba trabajando perfectamente bien un día y al siguiente, nada"**

Isabel le dio la vuelta al androide, haciendo que la luz del sensor le diera al príncipe. Se sentía bien de que tuviera su rutina para examinar y preguntas para su boca, para mantener su mente ocupada. Algo en que mantenerse enfocada para que su cerebro no la fusilara con más datos inútiles sobre el príncipe.

"**¿Habías tenido problemas con ella antes?"**

"**No. Recibe un chequeo mensual del mecánico real, y este es el primer problema real que tiene"**

Acercándose, el príncipe tomo el pequeño pie de metal de Isabel, que había ido a parar sobre la mesa, examinándolo con curiosidad. Isabel se tenso, observándolo mirar dentro de la cavidad donde los cables solían conectar su tobillo y su pie. Alfred levanto la demasiado-larga manga de su chaqueta para quitarle un pedazo de suciedad.

"**¿No tiene calor?"**Pregunto, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando su atención volvió hacia ella.

Por un breve instante el Príncipe lucio avergonzado **"Estoy Muriendo"** dijo **"Pero estoy tratando de pasar inadvertido"**

Isabel considero decirle que no estaba funcionando pero pensó mejor sobre ello. La falta de un montón de niñas gritonas alrededor de su puesto era evidencia de que probablemente estaba funcionando mejor de lo que ella había pensado. En lugar de lucir como un rompecorazones real, solo lucia como un loco.

Aclarando su garganta, Isabel se enfoco en el androide. Encontró la línea casi invisible en su espalda y abrió el panel de control. **"¿Porque no la están reparando los mecánicos reales?"**

"**Lo intentaron pero no pudieron descifrar que le pasaba. Alguien me sugirió que te la trajera**" El se detuvo y miro alrededor, hacia las partes colgantes de los muros. Partes de androides, de comunicadores, de pantallas y… partes de cyborg. **"Me dijeron que eras el mejor mecánico en todo New Aztlan. Esperaba a un viejo"**

Le sonrió pero ella no elevo la cabeza para verlo.

"**¿Realmente lo dicen?"** murmuro.

Como antes, el no era el primero en mostrar sorpresa. La mayor parte de sus compradores no podían entender como una adolecente de apenas dieciséis años pudiera ser la mejor mecánica de la ciudad, y ella nunca revelaba la razón de su talento. Mientras menos personas supieran que ella era una cyborg, mejor. Estaba bastante segura que se volvería loca si _todos_ los vendedores la miraran con el mismo desdén que Tino Väinämöinen.

Aparto algunos de los cables del androide con su dedo menique **"Algunas veces simplemente dejan de funcionar. Tal vez es tiempo de obtener un nuevo modelo"**

"**Lamento decir que no puedo hacerlo. Ella contiene información confidencial. Es un asunto de seguridad nacional que necesito tener…antes que cualquier otra persona"**

Con los dedos aun trabajando, Isabel lo miro fijamente.

El contuvo el aliento por tres segundos completos antes de que sus labios se movieran. "**Estoy bromeando. Emily fue mi primer androide. Es algo sentimental."**

Una luz anaranjada brillo en la esquina del ojo izquierdo de Isabel. Sus receptores habían encontrado algo, aunque ella no supiera que… un parpadeo demasiado rápido, un movimiento súbito y un tic en la quijada del Príncipe. Estaba acostumbrada a la luz anaranjada. Siempre aparecía.

Significaba que alguien mentía.

"**Seguridad Nacional" **dijo **"Divertido"**

EL príncipe la miro fijamente, como si la retara a contradecirlo. Un mechón de cabello rubio cayó sobre sus ojos y le obligo a apartar la mirada.

"**Modelo Tutor8.6**" leyó en voz alta el papel que estaba pegado contra el cráneo. Ese modelo tenía más de veinte años fuera del mercado. Algo viejo para un Androide **"Luce en magnificas condiciones"**

Formando un puño con su mano, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al robot, apenas atrapándolo antes de que callera al suelo. El Príncipe salto.

Isabel acomodo de nuevo al androide en la mesa y apretó el botón de encendido pero nada sucedió. **"Te sorprendería cuantas veces esto suele funcionar"**

El dejo salir una risa **"¿Estás segura de que eres Norte González? ¿La mecánica?"**

Ella le dedico una sonrisilla de cansancio y luego volvió a su trabajo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en que ninguno hablaba hasta que el príncipe rompió el silencio.

**"¿Por qué…te llaman Norte?"**

Eso la tomo con la guardia baja. Se enderezo de donde se había inclinado para ver el androide y luego, a pesar de que no era posible limpiar sus manos con los guantes puestos, se las restregó en la ropa. No podía decirle al príncipe que ese apodo se lo había dado su hermano gemelo, Alejandro, porque todas sus piezas habían sido hechas en alguna fabrica llamada el Norte. No podía imaginarse la mirada de disgusto que pondría el príncipe al descubrir que era una cyborg.

"**Mi hermano…. Me llama así desde pequeños. Supongo que alguien escucho el apodo y comenzó a divulgarlo"**

"**¿Porque?"**

"**¿Perdón?"**

"**¿Por qué te llama así?"**

"**A usted no le interesa, **_**Su Alteza**_**"**

"**Si me interesa"**

Lo miro desafiante, esperando su respuesta. El abrió la boca pero se vio incapaz de decir nada, por lo que la cerró de nuevo. Su rostro se ilumino con un brillo malicioso cuando una idea pareció ocurrírsele.

"**¡Por supuesto que me interesa! ¡La vida de mis súbditos menos afortunados me interesa totalmente!"**

Las esquinas de la boca de Isabel se inclinaron hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron, incrédulos. No sabía si el Príncipe la había insultado a ella o a su hermano.

Una guerra de miradas se desato entre ellos dos. Ella lo miraba totalmente molesta. El la observaba totalmente divertido. Durante un instante, Isabel olvido que el sonriente joven frente a ella era el príncipe y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder arrancarle la sonrisa a golpes. Quiso poder posar sus manos sobre su cuello y apretarlo hasta que la bonita cara blanca se pusiera morado y los dos ojos azules se le salieran de sus cuencas. Lo único que la detuvo de hacerlo fue una pequeña parte de su mente, que, desconcertada, se preguntaba qué era lo que hacia ese muchacho para hacerla enfurece con tanta rapidez, y con muy poca razón.

Sus niveles de adrenalina comenzaron a subir, como se lo informaba su ojo izquierdo. Se inclino hacia adelante, frustrada por saber que no podía tocarle ni un solo pelo. Él lo sabía y por eso su sonrisa era tan grande. Tenía que ser por eso.

"**¡Norte, lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!"**

"**¡No yo lo tengo!"**

El grito la distrajo y la hizo desviar la mirada hacia la puerta. Feliciano venia corriendo, con el cabello castaño totalmente revuelto y su ropa manchada de aceite. María venia unos pasos adelante de él, con un paquete bien apretado contra el pecho. La luz azul que había en su frente parpadeaba con un ritmo frenético, lo que significaba que se estaba sobrecalentado. Feli la alcanzo y le arrebato el paquete de entre las manos y comenzó a correr más rápido. Le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más grandes, antes de levantar la pequeña caja café como un trofeo sobre su cabeza.

"**¡Es una gran mejora desde el ultimo que teníamos! ¡Tiene las actualizaciones del año pasado y los cables parecen ser compatibles! ¡Además lo conseguí por menos de 600 univ.! ¡Es una ganga!"** le grito el alegre muchachito desde el umbral de la entrada del taller. Y entonces, como solía ocurrirle esos días, se tropezó.

La caja voló por los aires e Isabel, totalmente aterrada, observo como su caída parecía ser eterna. Se estiro para atraparla, ignorando el hecho de que no tenía el pie izquierdo, pero el escritorio no le permitió alcanzarla. El paquete se abrió y dejo ver un pie que parecía hecho de cristal por el reluciente color platino de su estructura. Logro rozarlo con la punta de los dedos, pero se le escapo. Cerró los ojos, esperando el desgarrador sonido del impacto, pero todo lo que escucho fue el gritito de María al entrar. Espero unos segundos más, pero se dio cuenta de que nada pasaba. Abrió su ojo derecho, para sentirse la persona más estúpida del universo al observar la escena frente a ella.

María y Feli estaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro, ambos manchados del aceite que María había tirado de un estante. Tenían la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, con la mayor cara de idiotas que podía mostrar.

"**Mamma Mia"** fue el suave susurro que salió de los labios de su asistente.

El príncipe sostenía el pie entre sus manos, con clara curiosidad. Le dio la vuelta, examinándolo como al anterior, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia ella y apretar los labios, conteniendo una risa.

Imaginándose que debía lucir tan idiota como Feli y María, Isabel se enderezo de inmediato y extendió la mano hacia el Príncipe. "Gracias"

Una vez que el pie estuvo sano y salvo en sus manos, se dio la vuelta hacia los muchachos en el suelo, una sonrisa de sociópata en los labios.

"**Feli, María"** dijo, arrastrando las palabras "**Por poco tiran 600 univ. a la basura. ¿Pueden imaginarse lo molesto que se pondría el señor Zwingli si no fuéramos capaces de reparar a su cyborg?"**

Ambos asintieron sin prestarle mucha atención. Su mirada estaba fija en el Príncipe Alfred. Por la luz azul brillante en la frente de María y el evidente asombro de Feliciano supuso que ya lo habían reconocido. Lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, dejando espacio a un incomodo silencio. Feliciano comenzó a balbucear.

"**Príncipe Alfred"**

María dejo salir un silbido.

"**Pero si esta mas bueno en persona"**

El príncipe se rio, sorprendido e Isabel sintió como se le calentaban las orejas. No importaba que el príncipe se lo tomara a broma, esa actitud de parte de sus asistentes la avergonzaba también a ella. De la forma en que quisiera verlo ese pequeño comentario dejaba mala impresión de su profesionalidad.

"**Ustedes dos" **Musito, apretando los dientes.** "Comiencen a trabajar, AHORA"**

Los dos se pararon de un salto del suelo, hicieron un saludo militar, y corrieron a esconderse detrás de ella. Isabel vio como el Príncipe se doblaba por la risa, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más.

"**No se ve una personalidad como esas todos los días" **el se interrumpió entre su risa y dirigió su mirada hacia ella "¿Los programaste tu misma?"

"**Lo crea o no, Feli es humano. Y María…Bueno ella ya venia así. Sospecho que es un error en el chip de personalidad y que por eso mi madrastra la obtuvo tan barata"**

María salto de detrás de ella

"**¡Yo no tengo ningún error de personalidad!"**

El muchacho soltó una risilla. Volviendo su vista al androide y tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de encima, Isabel se sentó en su silla para examinar más de cerca al androide. Una parte de su mente, prefirió dedicarse a pensar alguna forma de hacer pagar a sus asistentes. Ese par de id*otas iba a pagar con creces la vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar. El príncipe carraspeo para llamar su atención.

"**¿Y… que piensas?"** le pregunto.

Isabel se enderezo para mirarlo.

"**Aun no se que pueda tener. Tengo que correrle un par de diagnósticos y después reparar la parte dañada. Me tomara un par de días, quizá una semana"** Poniendo un mecho de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, Isabel se dejo caer en la silla. Seguramente estaba rompiendo alguna regla de etiqueta, pero no le importo. Necesitaba darle un descanso a su pobre pierna. Además, al príncipe no pareció importarle tampoco.

"**¿No hay forma de que este lista antes del festival?"**

Isabel hizo una mueca, cerrando el panel trasero del androide.

"**Hay una gran probabilidad de que este lista antes, pero sin saber qué es lo que tiene…"**

La cara de el mostro desilusión. Acaricio la cabeza del androide y con un suspiro de resignación la miro de nuevo.

"**No te preocupes, solo era una falsa esperanza**" La seriedad desapareció de su rostro y dio paso al regreso del chico sonrisas **"¿Necesitas que te pague por adelantado?"**

Le extendió un ID con la forma de un águila, el animal nacional. Isabel la aparto de un manotazo y se puso de pie.

"**Por supuesto que no. Sera un placer ayudarle Su Majestad"**

"**Pero si realmente quiere ayudar, por allá en la esquina hay una bote de aceite viejo que necesita ir a la basura. Seria magnifico que desapareciera ¿no lo cree?"**

Isabel se sonrojo de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su pequeña androide. María nunca aprendía. Feli, que se había quedado callado todo el rato, hablo quedamente desde su espalda.

"**¿Y como se supone que le avisemos cuando todo esté listo?"**

El muchacho abrió los ojos, como si apenas empezara a pensar en ello.

"**Bueno pueden enviarme una com al palacio o... ¡Ya se! ¿Cada cuanto están aquí?"**

Feli se le adelanto a María para responder.

"**Todos los días de mercado, pase cuando quiera, estaremos encantados de recibirlo"**

Isabel hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

"**No es necesario…"** el Príncipe no le dio tiempo para terminar.

"**¡Awesome! Me pasare por aquí la semana que viene. ¡Hasta luego!"**

Y en menos de lo que ella podía contar hasta tres, el príncipe ya se había alejado caminando, tomado las latas y ya había salido por la puerta. Dos segundos después regreso, trotando.

"**¡Casi lo olvidaba! Norte tienes una mancha de grasa en la frente"** Y así como regreso se fue.

Isabel se dejo caer en la silla, escondió su cara entre sus manos, y luego dejo salir el grito de desesperación que había estado aguantado. No podía creer que el afamado príncipe y futuro emperador pudiera ser una persona tan… desesperante. Solo habían hablado durante ¿diez? ¿Quince minutos? Y en ese corto periodo de tiempo la había hecho rabiar en más ocasiones que las que su propio hermano podía durante todo el día. Tal vez no era completamente culpa del príncipe. Tal vez no era la culpa de esa estúpida sonrisa fastidiosa, de la voz chillona, de la increíblemente molesta expresión traviesa en su rostro… No definitivamente era culpa del chico.

María dejo salir todo el aire que fingió haber contenido.

"¡Dios Mío! El Príncipe…"

"**¡Estuvo aquí!" **Feli parecía dar vueltas de la emoción.

"**¡Ale se va a desmayar cuando le contemos!"**

"**Chicos" **los interrumpió, ya harta. Sostuvo el pie a la altura de su cabeza y lo agito **"¿Quieren ayudarme a ponerme esto antes de que algún otro príncipe pase por aquí?"**

Feli corrió por la caja de herramientas y María se acerco a su lado dando saltitos.

"**No me digas que no estás emocionada por contarle a Alejandro que has visto al príncipe en persona"**

Isabel sonrió, mientras preparaba los cables de su tobillo. Por muy desagradable que el muchacho le hubiera parecido, no podía esperar para decirle a su hermano. Alejandro había estado enamorado del príncipe de un tiempo para acá y ella simplemente no podía evitar imaginarse como Ale se pondría verde de la envidia al enterarse. Y aun mejor seria verlo ponerse rojo de rabia cuando le asegurara que "Su Alteza Real" no era la gran cosa.

"**De cualquier forma…"**musito, tomando el laser que su asistente le ofrecía y comenzando a soldar los cables "¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo para encontrar mi pie?"

Feli dejo caer la caja de herramientas y la miro, con el rostro rojo, mientras María se reía malvadamente.

"**Vamos Feli cuéntale de ese bombón que se ofreció a ayudarte en el mercado"** Como su compañero no parecía querer hablar, la androide continuo **"Tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Era alto y estaba bien formado, debiste haberlo visto con semejantes brazos cargando a nuestro Feli"**

El muchachito finalmente dejo salir un pequeño grito.

"**No fue así"** Le grito, mirándola fijamente **"Mi pie dejo de responderme cuando salía de la tienda y él se ofreció a ayudarme. ¡Eso es todo!"**

Isabel lo miro, frunciendo el ceño.

"**¿La pierna te sigue fallando? Ya han pasado más de tres días, ya deberías poder caminar bien"**

El muchachito la miro desconcertado

"**No sé porque no funciona"**

Isabel suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la pierna derecha de Feliciano. La pierna que evidenciaba su naturaleza de cyborg.

"**La revisare después."** Musito, ligeramente molesta. **"Por eso siempre te digo que no debes comprarle a ese viejo embustero. Su mercancía no sirve en lo absoluto".**

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se acerco a verla trabajar.

"**¡Te dije que le quedaría como un guante!"** grito, sonriéndole a María.

La androide se rio. Isabel, ignorándolos, le dio una vuelta mas al ultimo tornillo y estiro la pierna, moviendo su tobillo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, haciendo que los circuitos le dieran un poco de cosquillas en los pies. Estaba un poco descoordinado y a los sensores nerviosos le tomaría un par de días para armonizarse con la última actualización, pero al menos ya no tendría que andar cojeando todo el tiempo.

"**Es perfecto"** Dijo, poniéndose las botas **"Gracias chicos. Solo espero que Ixchel nunca se de cuenta. Si se llega a enterar me matara por haber utilizado 600 univ. En uno de mis **_**juguetes**_**." **señalo su viejo pie **"Tiren ese pedazo de basura lo mas lejos que…"**

Un grito lleno los oídos de Isabel. Se levanta, el grito aun vibrando en su interface auditiva, y se acerco al lugar donde provenía. EL mercado se silencio.

Los niños, que habían estado escondiéndose entre la gente, salieron de sus escondites.

El grito provenía del pastelero, Tino. Asustada, Isabel salió de su taller y se acerco a la multitud. Logro ubicar al pastelero dentro de su local, detrás de las repisas de vidrio que tenían para los pastelillos de canela y de miel, observando sus manos con el miedo brillando en el rostro.

Isabel se tapo la nariz en el mismo instante en el que la gente realizaba lo que estaba pasando.

"**¡La plaga!"** grito alguien **"¡El tiene la plaga!"**

La calle se lleno de pánico. Las madres tomaban a sus hijos en brazos, escondiendo sus caras en sus cuellos, en un desesperado intento por protegerlos mientras se alejaban de la pastelería. Los vendedores volvieron a sus locales, azotando las puertas.

Peter grito y trato de acercarse a su madre, pero su padre lo detuvo a tiempo. Tino había cerrado la puerta de su local y miraba por la puerta de cristal a su hijo llorando. _No, no, por favor no te acerques._ El señor Berwald lo tomo por la cintura y lo arrastro junto con el, mientras el niño lloraba y pataleaba. Tino grito algo en cuanto se fueron, pero sus palabras se perdieron entre el desastre de la multitud.

El estomago de Isabel se revolvió. No podían correr, por que María y Feli quedarían atrapados en el caos. Reteniendo su aliento, alcanzo la cadena que colgaba a un lado del taller y la jalo, dejando caer la puerta de metal. La oscuridad los rodeo, con un solo y diminuto rayo de sol entrando por la rejilla.

"**¿Norte?"** Dijo María, con su voz robótica. Su sensor azul comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, llenando el taller con una luz azul.

"**No se preocupen" **Dijo ella, tomando un trapo llena de grasa de la mesa y partiéndolo a la mitad. Los gritos ya casi se desvanecían, transformando el cuarto en su propio universo **"El esta del otro lado de la cuadra. Estaremos bien aquí**" Pero aun si, ella retrocedió hasta la pared, de cualquier manera, con la cabeza agachada y con la boca y la nariz tapada por el trapo. Le ofreció la otra mitad a Feliciano, quien la tomo inmediatamente.

Esperaron ahí dentro, los dos cyborg respirando lo mas despacio que podía, hasta que escucharon las sirenas de el escuadrón de emergencias, que venia a llevarse al señor Väinämöinen.

**Hola! Felicito a la persona que haya llegado hasta aquí. Como sea, esto apenas empieza y ni siquiera he empezado a mostrar mis cartas. Por ahora ya tengo el quinto capitulo escrito y voy a TRATAR de publicar todos los Lunes. A menos que la musa se aburra y decida hacer algo diferente. **

**Y antes de que alguien pregunte lo digo ahora: México esta dividido en dos (al menos para mí) por que primero que nada los estereotipos del mexicano del norte y el sur son diferentes. Y siguiente, el norte de México fue conquistado y se independizo después que el sur. Además las culturas del sur y las del norte son diferentes. **

**Ya que saque eso de mi pecho, procedo a dejar incertidumbre.**

**¿Por qué el príncipe desea reparar el cyborg antes del festival? ¿Quién era el chico que ayudo a Italia (esa es demasiado obvia)? ¿Qué paso durante la cuarta guerra mundial? ¿Por qué hago todas estas preguntas?**

**Si quieren que alguna de estas preguntas se responda, dejen un sexy review para esta sexy historia. **

**ByeBye!**


	2. The Assistant

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece. La trama le pertenece a Marissa Meyer que es una cyborg pero miente diciendo que no (?)

**Advertences: **Malas Palabras, Trama confusa, Primera vez de la escritora, U.A, un poquito de OoC y muchos OC

**Pa' que no se pierdan: Italia Veneciano **AKA Feliciano Vargas

**México Norte** AKA Isabela Hernández González

**México Sur** AKA Alejandro Hernández

**Puerto Rico** AKA María Jones

**United States** AKA Alfred Jones

** Canada** AKA Mathew Williams

` **Germany **AKA Ludwig

**Maya Empire** AKA Ixchel Hernandez

**Guatemala** AKA Joaquín Hernandez 

**Antigua Native América** AKA Chu'si Jones

**Lithuania and Poland: **Toris Lorinaitis & Feliks Lukasiewicz

Chapter Two

**The Assistant**

Las sirenas de Emergencia no desaparecieron hasta que otro escuadrón de Emergencia entro la cuadra. El silencio del mercado fue roto por el ruido de pies que marchaban por el pavimento y después por la voz la de alguien que gritaba órdenes. Luego la respuesta de alguien mas.

Soltándose de la mano que él le apretaba con fuerza, Norte se acerco a la puerta del taller, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible. Feliciano quiso detenerla y rogarle que volviera, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Temblando de miedo, la observo levantar suavemente la puerta de metal y presionar su mejilla contra el piso sucio y tibio, observando algo que él no podía ver. Algo que no quería ver.

Un Escuadrón de Emergencia estaba allí afuera. Esos hombres de cabello rosa y ojos de plata, que siempre utilizaban mascaras de gas. Aquellos que se lo habían llevado hacía mucho tiempo, sacándolo del accidente que le costó su pierna derecha y su mano izquierda. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que estaban ahí, o tener que verlos con sus propios ojos. Tantas veces los había visto ya llevarse a la gente cercana a él, que podía reconocer sus pasos aun sin tener que oírlos. Su sola presencia hacia que el aire del lugar se pusiera pesado.

"**¿Que está pasando?"**Pregunto María, acurrucándose contra él.

"**Van a quemar la pastelería"** musito Norte, sin dejar de observar el exterior. **"Nos iremos cuando el fuego haya iniciado, cuando estén más distraídos."**

"**¿Estamos en problemas?" **

"**No. Simplemente no estoy de humor como para toparme con los de emergencias"**

Escucharon como otro hombre daba otra orden, seguida por el sonido de pies que marchaban. Norte volteo su rostro hacia donde ellos se encontraban y Feliciano supuso que el fuego ya había empezado. El olor a gasolina que se mezclaba con pan recién hecho comprobó su teoría. Su interface auditiva pudo detectar la marcha de los hombres que se apartaban del lugar.

Norte tomo al androide del príncipe por el cuello y lo arrastro hacia ella. Poniéndolo debajo de su brazo, levanto la puerta lo suficiente para deslizarse por debajo y la sostuvo para que ellos salieran. María la siguió de inmediato, tomando la bolsa de Norte y llevándosela con ella, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad del taller. Dudo un instante, antes de cubrir su nariz y deslizarse por la puerta, escondiéndose de inmediato entre el pequeño espacio entre su local y el del comerciante seda, mientras Norte bajaba la puerta. Caminaron por enfrente de las tiendas―algunas dejadas completamente abiertas durante el pánico en masa― y dieron la vuelta en el primer pequeño callejón entre los locales. Humo negro ensuciaba el cielo sobre ellos. Segundos después, una horda de robots de los telediarios paro zumbando sobre ellos, con camino a la cuadra del mercado.

Norte no aligero el paso hasta que pusieron distancia suficiente entre ellos y el supermercado, emergiendo de entre el laberinto de callejones. El camino fue silencioso, pues el miedo no le permitió hacer nada más que caminar al paso que su jefa imponía, por miedo al castigo que ella podría darle si corría. El calor de Septiembre hacia que el aire fuera sofocante pero una suave brisa se colaba de vez en cuando entre los edificios, removiendo la basura de entre los contenedores. Cuatro cuadras después, señas de vida comenzaron a aparecer otra vez―personas caminado por la acera y chismorreando sobre el brote de la plaga en el centro de la ciudad. Pantallas implantadas en las paredes de los edificios mostrando imágenes en vivo del fuego y el humo en la parte baja de la ciudad y encabezados en los que se decía que el numero de infectados se había duplicado― inclusive cuando solo una persona había sido confirmada enferma, hasta donde Feliciano sabia.

"**Todos esos bollos de miel"** Musito María mientras daban un acercamiento al establecimiento en llamas,

Feliciano bajo la cabeza, con tristeza. Ninguno de ellos había llegado a probar los afamados dulces de la panadería. María no tenia sentido del gusto y, después de un malentendido entre el pastelero y su jefa, Norte tenía prohibido acercarse al negocio. Por su parte, Tino Väinämöinen no servía a cyborgs.

Las torres de oficinas y los centros comerciales gradualmente comenzaron a mezclarse con los edificios de los apartamentos, construidos tan cerca que se convertían en un interminable muro de ventanas y concreto. Los apartamentos en ese lado de la ciudad, según le había dicho María, había sido, en algún tiempo, espaciosos y deseables pero había sido divididos y remodelados con el tiempo que eventualmente se habían convertido en un laberinto de escaleras y pasillos.

Pero toda la fealdad metropolitana de la capital quedo brevemente olvidada en cuanto se dieron la vuelta para entrar en su calle. Desde ese lugar, el palacio de Nueva Aegnap podía verse en todo su esplendor por entre el demás complejo, hermoso y sereno en el monte que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. El techo de oro del palacio, que parecía perderse entre las nubes, brillaba con destellos naranjas por el sol que comenzaba a descender en el cielo. Los altos pilares de ornamento decorados con hojas de oro y el balcón se acercaban peligrosamente a los extremos del monte. Todo la estructura diseñada como en la antigüedad, antes de que estallara la gran guerra. Feliciano se detuvo por mas tiempo que el usual observándolo, pensando en alguien que allí vivía, alguien que tal vez estaba ahí en ese mismo instante.

"_**Me estaré hospedando en el palacio, por si vuelve a necesitarme"**_

Feliciano sonrió soñadoramente mientras recordaba el encuentro con aquel muchacho. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba con tanta amabilidad en lo que podía recordar de su vida. Aunque el chico había declarado que era su deber como soldado ayudarlo, el había sentido una conexión. Algo que creía haber sentido antes, que le había dado una sensación de ligero placer al conocerlo.

"**La casa esta de este lado, par de id*otas" **Lavoz de Norte lo saco de su ensoñación, obligándolo a sacudir la cabeza varias veces.

Norte deslizo al androide real a su otro brazo mientras entraban en la parte trasera de los apartamentos Phoenix Tower. Ella paso su muñeca por el escáner de ID en la pared y escucho como la puerta se abría.

María utilizo las lámparas de sus brazos para guiarlos mientras bajaban las escaleras con camino al sótano―un pequeño laberinto de almacenes― aunque no lo necesitaran. Era un camino familiar de la escalera al almacén número 18-20― la pequeña, siempre fría celda que Ixchel le permitía a Norte utilizar para sus trabajos. Isabel le hizo espacio al androide en su mesa de trabajo mientras María dejaba su bolsa en la esquina detrás de la puerta. Feliciano las espero en la puerta canturreando una cancioncita para si mismo.

"**Si la bruja pregunta," **les dijo Norte, cerrando la puerta del almacén **"Nuestro taller no esta nada cerca de la pastelería"**

Ambos asintieron, sintiendo que se les quitaba un peso de encima.

Estuvieron solos en el elevador. No fue hasta después que entraran al piso dieciocho que el edificio cobro vida― niños persiguiéndose entre ellos en los pasillos, gatos que se acurrucaban contra las esquinas de las paredes, el siempre-presente sonido de las pantallas saliendo de entre las puerta.

Cualquier cyborg con su capacidad auditiva seguramente odiaría el molesto ruido de su edificio, pero Feliciano lo adoraba. Lo hacia sentir como si estuviera en casa. Como si en realidad tuviera un hogar donde lo quisieran y lo aceptaran.

La puerta del apartamento estaba completamente abierta, haciendo que María se adelantara para checar el número. Feliciano y Norte aceleraron el paso tratando de alcanzar al androide que ya se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo. Al verla desaparecer por la puerta y no volver, Norte se paro delante de el, lista para defenderlo o echar a correr si era necesario. Pero al ver a María salir y pararse en la esquina de la entrada, doblándose de risa, se dieron cuenta de que nadie había muerto.

Sin entender el motivo de su risa, los cyborgs entraron en el apartamento. Los ojos de Feliciano brillaron de emoción y los labios de Norte temblaron, luchando por contener la risa.

Justo en medio de la sala de estar, Alejandro y Joaquín estaban de pie, ambos vestidos en un esponjado vestido de noche, de color plata y dorado respectivamente, mientras una mujer rubia y un hombre castaño arreglaban los dos atuendos.

"**Bájale el cuello a Alejandro, se ve demasiado viejo" **la voz dura de Ixchel salió de detrás de ellos.

La mujer de cabello negro sujeto en un chongo descuidado se encontraba recargada contra la chimenea holográfica, usando una bata color esmeralda con diseños de crisantemos que combinaban con el papel tapiz de la pared detrás de ella― reproducciones que estaban hechas para lucir antiguas. Con su rostro brillante por todo el maquillaje y sus labios pintados de un horrible color rojo, Ixchel casi lucia como una reproducción. Su cara lucia como si fuera a salir, aunque raramente lo hacia.

Si se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban parados en la entrada, los ignoro completamente. Feliciano agradeció eso internamente. Por alguna razón que era bastante comprensible, le tenía un temor intenso a la matriarca de la familia Hernandez.

Norte le silbo a su hermano y Alejandro se sonrojo, molesto. Su vestido era hermoso, todo plateado con destellos lavandas en la falda larga. Se veía casi angelical en el, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de su dignidad estuviera mutilada.

"**Joaquín"** Ixchel señalo a su hijo, con sus delgados dedos, y Joaquín se dio la vuelta, dejando ver un montón de botones de perla en su espalda. Su vestido era parecido al de Alejandro por la falda larga y esponjada, pero los destellos era de color oro**. "Quítale un poco mas en la cintura"**

"**Pero el pecho…"**

"**Llevaras relleno así que eso no importa"** corto Ixchel a su hijo, sin dejar de analizarlos con la mirada.

La extraña salió de detrás de Ale, y los vio a ambos en la puerta, antes de desviar la mirada hacia Joaquín.

"**Su cintura ya esta demasiado apretada"** Y en ese momento, Feliciano se dio cuenta de que la extraña rubia era aun hombre, por muy afeminado que se viera. **"¿Queremos que baile, no es así?"**

"**Queremos encontrarle un esposo, eso es lo que queremos"**

"**¡Ay, No!"** grito el chico, jalando el listón del vestido de Alejandro hacia atrás. Por la forma en que se esta poniendo morado, Feliciano se dio cuenta de que estaba sumiendo el estomago lo mas que podía "**El es demasiado joven para eso. ¿Cuántos años tienes lindo?"**

Joaquín se sonrojo.

"**Diecisiete"**

"**¡Diecisiete! ¡Peor si es un niño! Ahora todo es por diversión ¿Verdad, Toris?"**

"**El es demasiado caro para **_**diversión**_**"** dijo Ixchel **"Espero resultados de este baile"**

"**No se preocupe señora Hernandez, los dos se van a ver tan hermosos como la primera luz de la mañana" **esta vez fue el muchacho, el tal Toris, dejando de trabajar momentáneamente en la falda de Joaquín, sonriendo.

Ixchel lo miro frunciendo el ceño, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Norte. La miro de pies a cabeza, subiendo su mirada lentamente, desde las botas de combate y los pantalones sueltos, hasta su rostro aun manchado de grasa.

"**¿Por qué no estás en el mercado?" **

"**Cerro temprano hoy**" Dijo Norte, sonriendo con burla y un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Feliciano tembló, escondiéndose detrás de ella, sabiendo lo que ese brillo significaba. **"Iré a limpiarme y después estaré lista para mi prueba del vestido."**

Boris salto **"Pero señora Hernandez, Feliks y yo no trajimos el material…"**

"**Ya reparaste**** la magnocorrea del levitador?****"**

Aunque no pudo ver su rostro, Feliciano supo que la sonrisa de Norte había desaparecido.

"**No. Aun no" **

"**Pues ninguno de nosotros ira al baile si eso no esta reparado ¿verdad?" **

Feliciano pego su rostro en la espalda de Norte, recordando la conversación que su jefa y su madrastra habían mantenido varias veces la semana pasada.

"**Necesito dinero para una nueva magnetocorrea. 800 univs por lo menos. Si el dinero del mercado no fuera depositado directamente en tu cuenta, ya habría comprado una para este momento. Y aun así trato de confiar en que no utilizas todo el dinero en tus juguetitos"** Cuando Ixchel decía juguetes, les dirigía una mirada de desprecio a Feliciano y a María, aunque técnicamente la androide le pertenecía.

"**Además, no puedo permitirme pagar un magnocorrea y un vestido nuevo que solo utilizaras una vez. Tendrás que encontrar una manera de reparar la magnetocorrea y encontrar tú propio vestido para el baile."**

Como el asistente de Norte, Feliciano no tenía nada que ver en los asuntos familiares. Si Ixchel decidía tratar a su hijastra mas como a su sirvienta a el no debería importarle. Pero aun así, dado que técnicamente Norte lo había adoptado y lo había protegido desde que se conocieron, Feliciano se preocupaba por ella. El sabia que si Alejandro y Joaquín compraran vestidos ya hechos, el presupuesto también les permitiría comprarle uno a Norte. El también sabia que si Norte era la única que trabajaba en la familia, ella debería decidir en que se gastaba el dinero de la casa. Pero todo lo que el sabia que también Norte sabía quedaba invalidado. Legalmente, Norte le pertenecía a Ixchel tanto como el androide, sus pocas posesiones y su dinero. Tristemente, Norte no podía escapar tampoco por miedo a que Ixchel echara a su hermano y a Feliciano de su casa. Y a Ixchel le encantaba recordarle ese detalle.

"**Tal ves puedo ser capaz de intercambiar la vieja magnocorrea por una nueva. Checare en las tiendas locales."**

"**Porque no intercambias a esa androide inútil" **dijo su madrastra, arrugando la nariz**. **

María tembló a su lado.

"**No obtendríamos mucho por ella."** Replico Norte **"Nadie quiere un modelo tan antiguo."**

"**No, Nadie lo quiere. Tal vez si los vendo a ti y a ese asistente tuyo me darían mas dinero"**

Norte apretó los dientes, luego les indico que se fueran a su habitación al fondo del pasillo. Tragando saliva, Feliciano supo que las cosas se empezaban a calentar. Corrió hasta la habitación jalando a María, cerrando la puerta una vez que ambos estaban adentro

Aun así pudo escuchar como Norte le respondía a su madrastra.

"**Feliciano no te pertenece. Y ni tu, ni yo tenemos ningún derecho sobre el"**

Feliciano se dejo caer en la cama en la que el y Norte tomaban turnos para dormir. Dado que le gustaban los hombres, Alejandro no veía ningún problema en que Feli y su hermana compartieran cuarto. Además, aun si a el le gustaran las mujeres, le seria imposible ver a la muchachita que lo había ayudado desde que se había convertido en cyborg como tal. Aunque Norte había cambiado mucho durante los siete años en los que se habían conocido, el la seguía viendo como la pequeña y simpática niña con pecas y una extraña cicatriz en la nariz.

Feliciano suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. El baile anual que ofrecía la casa real de Nueva Aegnap ofrecía a muchas jóvenes y muchachos la posibilidad de encontrar un buen esposo o esposa. Tu éxito en el baile podía marcas tu vida social para siempre. Y el quería asistir al baile. Aunque fuera hombre, su posibilidad de encontrar esposo era grande. Y el siempre había querido asistir. Pero no podía siquiera pensarlo. Los cyborgs no podían asistir al baile. Era una ley.

Se dio la vuelta y se quito los guantes negros que siempre utilizaba, liberando su mano robótica. La acaricio, a pesar de no tener sentido del tacto en esa mano. Pensó como seria su vida sin ella. Si tal vez podría asistir al baile real. Si se encontraría ahí con el joven que lo había ayudado en la mañana. Con Ludwig.

Y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por sus emociones quedándose rápidamente dormido. Recordado ese momento de nuevo.

Corría, buscando el puesto que Norte le había indicado. Se sentía como en una lata de sardinas, con todos los compradores apretujándolo y empujándolo. Durante un momento de distracción, un muchacho alto y rubio lo empujo hacia una tienda. Cayó de nalgas en el piso y en cuanto intento pararse, su pierna no le respondió. Intento levantarla por la fuerza pero sus brazos flacuchos no pudieron con el peso del metal.

"**¡Ve~! ¡Ve~!" **gimoteo en el piso, al borde de las lagrimas. Ahora Norte se enojaría mucho con el. Seguramente lo despediría y ya no desearía volver a verlo. Y María se olvidaría de el y ambas conseguirían un asistente mejor, uno que si supiera de mecánica y que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarlas a ambas.

Y en eso estaba, lamentándose y lloriqueando por algo que aun no pasaba, cuando alguien le ofreció la mano.

"**¿Se encuentra bien?"**

Era un muchacho alto y con los ojos azules más fríos que había visto. Tenía la expresión del malo de la telenovela que le gustaba a Alejandro, la del tipo que torturaba a la protagonista para que le dijera donde estaba el dinero. Mas lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y comenzó a chillar:

"**¡Por Favor, no me haga daño! ¡Yo soy un buen ciudadano y no tengo dinero! ¡Mi jefa solo me paga lo suficiente como para comprar una caja de pasta! ¡Oh Pasta! ¡Como quisiera haberte comido antes de morir! ¡Pasta, Pasta, Past―!"**

El muchacho no lo dejo terminar.

"**¡No le voy a hacer daño!"** Le grito el chico, con un notorio tic en el ojo **"¡Solo quiero ayudarle!"**

Feliciano dejo de lloriquear un momento para sonreírle.

"**¿Me va a ayudar?" **

El joven no le respondió.

"**¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿No pude moverse?"**

"**No."**

El chico lo observo un instante antes de levantarlo en brazos.

"**¡Wha! ¿Por que―?"**

"**Esta estorbando a los transeúntes, necesita moverse lo mas rápido posible"**

Feli lo miro unos instantes, tratando de reconocerlo, sin resultados. Le sonrió lo mas ancho que pudo y luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"**Yo soy Feliciano. ¡Que bueno que nos encontramos! ¿Quién es usted? ¿De donde viene? ¿Es de aquí de Nueva Naltza?"**

El muchacho lo miro con esa expresión sombría de nuevo.

"**Mi nombre es Ludwig**** Belchiestmitt y vengo de Nueva Sitnalta.****"**

"**¡Oh, Que Bien! ¡Y si no conoce la ciudad yo puedo enseñársela! ¡Vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria y conozco Nueva Aztlan como la palma de mi mano!"**

Feliciano intento seguir con la conversación, pero solo obtuvo monosílabos como respuesta. Ludwig siguió caminando, y Feliciano olvido completamente a donde que tenia trabajo que hacer. Y no le pregunto nada, y prefirió seguir alegremente con la conversación. Hasta que María salió de alguna esquina del mercado y lo encontró, con su largo cabello castaño claro ondeando detrás de ella.

"**¡Mira Feli lo encontré! ¡Y por 600 univ!"** Y sosteniendo la cajita se acerco, sonriendo, hasta que vio a Ludwig. Sus cejas desaparecieron detrás de su copete y su boca se abrió sorprendida.

"**¡María!"** grito mientras el extranjero lo dejaba en el piso **"¿Dónde estabas?"**

Y entonces se dio la vuelta, recordando a Ludwig. El muchacho lo miro con su cara seria y luego asintió.

"**Fue un placer haberle conocido y ser un placer volver a verlo, me― ¡FELICIANO DESPIERTA!"**

Abrió los ojos asustado, para ver a María, con la parte de su dentadura sin piel, mirándole preocupada.

"**¡Te perdiste el discurso imperial! ¡El príncipe Mathew llego corriendo para informarle al príncipe Alfred las ultimas noticias!"**

El la miro confundido luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla en el cuarto, que estaba mostrando una y otra vez el mismo anuncio:

"_Interrumpimos la conferencia de Su Alteza Imperial para informar que la emperatriz Chu'si ha entrado a la tercera etapa de Letumosis"_

Feliciano palideció mientras leía el mensaje. La madre del príncipe había entrado a la última etapa de Letumosis. La emperatriz no tenía salvación.

Y en ese instante, mientras el se encontraba blanco como una hoja, Norte entro azotando la puerta, musitando algo entre dientes.

**Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo mis queridos tres lectores (siempre quise escribir eso!). Tarde pero aquí. Como sea la razón por que este capitulo trate sobre Italia Veneciano es porque esta historia era originalmente GerIta. Pero luego, analizándolo decidí que quería que los latinos aparecieran y comencé a escribir sobre México del Sur. Y al final decidí que los dos Nortes quedarían bien como protagonistas. Total mi intención es que cada personaje de Hetalia tenga, por lo menos, pequeña participación en la historia. Y si, este cuento serán muchas historias entretejidas entre una sola. **

**Ahora el suspenso. **

**¿Qué pudo haber hecho a Norte enojar tanto? ¿Por qué hice al Sur tan maricon? ¿Algún día les diré porque el príncipe quiere reparar a Emily antes del festival? **

**Todo eso en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. The Plage

**Disclamer:** No estoy casada con Himaruya así que nada de los suyo me pertenece. La trama le pertenece a Cinder que es en realidad Star Wars pero con princesas (?)

**Pa' que no se pierdan:** **México Norte **AKA Isabel González Hernández.

** México Sur** AKA Alejandro Hernández

**Puerto Rico** AKA María Jones

**United States** AKA Alfred Jones

**Canada **AKA Mathew Williams

**United Kingdom/England** AKA Arthur Kirkland

**Antique Native America** AKA Chu'si Jones.

** Guatemala** AKA Joaquín Hernandez

**Maya Empire** AKA Ixchel Hernandez

** Italia Veneciano** AKA Feliciano Vargas

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Y si, si se que hoy no es Lunes PERO decidí que como es mi cumpleaños les daría un regalito también a ustedes publicando antes. Para la persona que pregunto como se llama el libro se llama Cinder de Marissa Meyer pero mucho de los capítulos los modifique (como dije antes) por que la trama que yo llevo es diferente. Aun así te recomiendo que lo leas para entender mejor la trama. Y muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews. La última vez estaba a las carreras y se me olvido darles las gracias. De veras que me hace feliz leerlos. **

**Y por ultimo para la otra personita Lo Siento! No quería ofender a nadie! De veras! Hay un columnista que me gusta bastante que siempre se dirige a sus "tres lectores" aunque sean más. Y a mí, con mi retorcido sentido del humor, me parecía irónicamente gracioso que tuviera tres reviews y yo hubiera escrito mis tres lectores. De nuevo cuenta, digo que lo siento y que dedico este capitulo a todos los lectores que se sintieron ofendidos. ¡Por Favor Perdonen a esta historia y no la odien por mis estupideces! (Diantres, soy una exagerada)**

**Y ahora paso con la historia. **

Chapter 3

**The plage**

"**¡Príncipe Alfred!" **chillo Alejandro, interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas entre Ixchel e Isabel.

Isabel dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla. Las advertencias sobre la plaga habían sido removidas para dar paso a un reporte en vivo desde el auditorio del palacio. El príncipe Alfred entro, con gracia digno de la realeza. Isabel noto, con algo de disgusto, que había cambiado sus pantalones y chaqueta café por el uniforme militar rojo y azul del reino y traía unas gafas que no le había visto en el taller. Se pregunto si realmente las necesitaría, o si eran solo parte de su vestimenta.

Detrás de el venia el consejero real de la Emperatriz Chu'si, Arthur Kirkland. Con las abundantes cejas fruncidas y los ojos verdes brillando de algo que no pudo identificar, se detuvo a tres pasos del Príncipe Alfred, haciendo que Isabel notara el puesto vacio al lado del Príncipe. Frunció ligeramente el ceño ¿Dónde se encontraba el Príncipe Mathew?

El príncipe Alfred comenzó a hablar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"**Volumen encendido"** dijo Alejandro, acercándose a la pantalla.

"… **la investigación continua siendo nuestra prioridad"** Estaba diciendo el príncipe Alfred, mirando a ambos lados del auditorio **"Nuestro equipo de investigación esta decidido a encontrar la cura de esta enfermedad que ya a tomado la vida de uno de mis padres y intenta llevarse la del otro, como también la de miles de nuestros ciudadanos. Las circunstancias se han hecho más desesperadas por el brote de la plaga que ha ocurrido hoy en los límites de nuestra ciudad. Ya no podemos clamar que esta enfermedad se encuentra relegada a las comunidades rurales y pobres de nuestro Reino. Letumosis nos afecta a todos, y debemos ponerle un fin. Solo así podremos regresar a la prosperidad que alguna vez tuvo los United States of New Aegnap"**

Un aplauso poco entusiasta lleno el auditorio. Desde que el primer brote de la plaga en la Unión Africana hacia doce años había ocurrido, la investigación contra la plaga había continuado. Poco progreso se había realizado desde entonces. Mientras tanto, la enfermedad se había esparcido en cientos de ciudades sin conexión en todo el globo terráqueo. Miles de personas habían enfermado, sufrido y muerto. Inclusive el esposo de Ixchel había contraído la enfermedad en un viaje al sur de Nueva Aegnap― el mismo donde había aceptado adoptar a dos huérfanos, de entre los cuales se encontraba una pequeña cyborg de apenas ocho años de edad. El único recuerdo que Isabel tenia de el era el de cómo se lo llevaban, mientras Ixchel le gritaba que no podía atreverse a dejarla sola con _eso._

Ixchel no hablaba nunca de el y no había ni una fotografía de el en todo el apartamento. EL único recuerdo de que el había existido estaba en la fila de placas holográficas y medallas― reconocimientos y premios de tecnología internacional, durante tres años seguidos, que colgaban en la pared de la chimenea. Isabel no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría haber inventado. Pero evidentemente, cualquier cosa que hubiera sido no había funcionado, porque había dejado a su familia con casi no dinero cuando se fue.

En la pantalla, el discurso del príncipe Alfred fue interrumpido cuando el Príncipe Mathew entro corriendo en la plataforma, y comenzaba a hablar en susurros con su hermano. Los ojos del Príncipe Alfred se oscurecieron. La apantalla se torno negra.

El salón de prensa fue remplazado con un escritorio frente una pantalla azul. Una mujer se encontraba sentada ahí, sin expresión alguna.

"**Interrumpimos la conferencia de prensa de Su Alteza Imperial con el ultimo reporte de el estado de Su Majestad Imperial Emperatriz Chu'si. Los médicos de la Emperatriz nos han informado que Su Majestad ha entrado en la tercera etapa de Letumosis. Nos informan que se esta haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la comodidad de su Majestad y que los médicos no se detendrán hasta encontrar una cura. Voluntarios son necesitados urgentemente, inclusive mientras la fuga de cyborgs continua.**"

La mujer se detuvo un instante

"**A habido mucha controversia sobre el 126th festival de la paz anual dado a la enfermedad de la Emperatriz, pero el príncipe Alfred le ha dicho a la prensa que el festival continuara como se había esperado y que espera que pueda traer alegría a estos trágicos tiempos." **la cara de la mujer se suavizó **"Larga vida a la Emperatriz"**

La mujer murmuro las palabras a la cámara. La pantalla se volvió negra otra vez y comenzó a mostrar el mensaje una y otra vez. Isabel palideció, recordando cada una de las palabras de la mujer. Recordó que no le había dado sus condolencias al príncipe, pero algo más la preocupaba.

"**Conozco a una cyborg que podría ser voluntaria para la investigación de la plaga"** dijo Joaquín **"¿Por qué esperar a que la llamen?"**

Isabel dirigió su mirada hacia Joaquín, quien era cerca de cuatro pulgadas mas bajo que ella, inclusive cuando era un año mayor **"Y entonces **_**TU**_** podrías conseguir un trabajo para pagar tu bonito vestido."**

Joaquín le hizo una mueca **"Recompensan a las familias cabeza de cable" **

La fuga de cyborgs había comenzado unos años atrás por el equipo real. Cada mañana. Un nuevo numero de ID era sacada de la alberca de los pocos cyborgs que residían en Nueva Aegnap. Los voluntarios habían sido recolectados desde Chiapas y Yucatán como ratas de laboratorio para el antídoto. Se suponía que era una especie de honor, dar tu vida por el bien de la humanidad, pero simplemente era un recordatorio de que los cyborgs no eran como los demás. Muchos de ellos habían tenido una segundo oportunidad gracias a los científicos y le debían su existencia a aquellos que los habían creado. Eran afortunados de haber vivido tanto tiempo. Estaba bien que ellos fueran los primeros en dar su vida para encontrar una cura.

"**No podemos ofrecer a Isis"** dijo Alejandro, arrugando su falda entre los puños cerrados **"Necesito que repare mi comunicador"**

Joaquín musito algo y se alejo de ambos. Alejandro le saco la lengua en cuanto le dio la espalda.

"**Dejen de pelear"** ordeno Ixchel "**Alejandro estas arruinando tu falda"**

Isabel se dio la vuelta y entro en el pasillo. Ella apreciaba que Alejandro saltara en su defensa, pero sabía que al final no importaría. Ixchel no la ofrecería como voluntaria, por que esto terminaría su única ganancia, e Isabel estaba segura que Ixchel no había trabajado un solo día en toda su vida.

Pero si la fuga la escogía, nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Y parecía que últimamente, un considerable numero de voluntarios era escogido de Nueva Naztla y los suburbios a sus alrededores.

Cada vez que la escogida era una adolecente, Isabel imaginaba un reloj en su cabeza. Recordó entonces su conversación con Ixchel y apretó los dientes.

Entro a la habitación y azoto la puerta, tratando de controlarse. Cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente, contando hasta diez.

Los abrió en cuanto sintió la mirada preocupada de Feli y de María.

"**¿Qué ha pasado?"** susurro María.

Isabel se deslizo por la puerta y suspiro.

"**Ixchel ha vuelto a amenazarme"** susurro. Una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios

"**Pero hay que ver el lado positivo. Si logro reparar la magnocorrea, conseguir zapatos, guantes y un vestido que oculte mis **_**excentricidades**_**" **escupió la palabra, imitando el tono de Ixchel **"Podre asistir al baile"**

"**¡Vas a ir al Baile!"** Grito María **"Tenemos que encontrar un vestido y zapatillas. No te permitiré que vayas con esas horribles botas. También tendremos que conseguirle un traje a Feli ¿Por qué lo llevaras verdad? Oh se verán adorables y―"**

"**No voy a ir"** la interrumpió, pero Feliciano y María la ignoraron mientras hacían su baile de la felicidad.

"**Piensa en la comida que tendrán"** Dijo Feliciano "**Y los vestidos y la música"**

"**No vamos a ir"**

"**¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Piensa en el príncipe Alfred! ¡Puedes bailar con el Príncipe Alfred!"**

Eso tomo a Isabel con la guardia baja.

"**¿Por qué crees que el Príncipe bailaría conmigo?"**

María la miro con una mirada irónica.

"**¿Por qué no tendrás grasa en tu cara en esta ocasión?" **

Isabel se rio. El razonamiento de los androides podía ser tan simple. **"Odio tener que romper sus fantasías"** dijo, enderezándose. **"Pero no voy a ir al baile"**

Feliciano parpadeo.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Solo para empezar, acabo de gastar los ahorros de mi vida en un nuevo pie. Pero inclusive si tuviera dinero ¿Por qué gastarlo en un vestido o zapatos y guantes? Que desperdicio."**

"**¿En que mas podrías gastarlo?"**

"**¿Un nuevo juego de llaves? ¿Una caja de herramientas con láseres que no se peguen?"** Y para probar su punto, saco uno de su bolsillo trasero y se lo pego a Feli en la camisa **"¿Un pequeño pago para mi propio departamento donde no tendré que ser la sirvienta de Ixchel?" **

"**Ixchel nunca firmaría los papeles de liberación"**

Isabel se dejo caer en su cama**. "Lo** **se. Además, costaría mucho mas que un est*pido vestido de cualquier forma."** Observo su mano **"Tal vez podría conseguir un inserto de piel" **

"**Tu piel esta bien"**

Isabel miro a Feliciano por la esquina del ojo.

"**Oh, te refieres a tus partes de cyborg"**

Frunciendo el ceño, Isabel se enderezo**. "De que mas podría estar― oh olvídalo**"

"**Estas siendo irracional"** Dijo María **"Tal vez podríamos cambiar tu vestido o con conseguir uno por nuestra cuenta. Tu sabes cuanto he querido entrar a esa tienda en Chicago ¿Sabes a cual me refiero?"**

Isabel suspiro, cansada. **"No importa, por que no voy a ir al baile"**

Feli lucio escandalizado.

"**¡Pero es el baile y el príncipe!"**

"**Estoy arreglando un androide para el. No es como si fuéramos amigos ni nada. Además, Ixchel jamás me dejaría asistir"**

"**Pero tu dijiste que si reparabas la magnocorrea…" **

"**Cierto. ¿Y en cuanto la repare? ¿Qué sobre el comunicador que Alejandro finge todo el tiempo? ¿Qué me dices sobre―" **Ellaescaneo el lugar y encontró un androide olvidado en un rincón** "¿Qué me dices sobre ese viejo Gard7.3?"**

"**¿Para que querría Ixchel esa cosa vieja? Ya no tiene un jardín ¡Ni siquiera tiene un balcón!" **replico María, molesta.

"**Solo estoy diciendo que ella no tiene la intención de dejarme ir. Mientras ella encuentre cosas para que repare, mis "deberes" nunca estarán hechos."** Isabel se estiro y se dijo a si misma que no le importaba. No en realidad.

Ella no encajaría en un baile normal de cualquier forma. Inclusive si encontraba guantes y zapatos que pudieran ocultar sus monstruosidades metálicas, su cabello rebelde jamás podría sostener un peinado, y ella no sabia nada sobre maquillaje. Había crecido siendo educada como un chico y toda la ropa que usaba era la que dejaba de quedarles a sus hermanos, por lo que no sabía como usar un vestido. No tenía modales en lo absoluto. Probablemente terminaría sentada fuera de la pista de baile y burlándose de las chicas que intentaran atraer la atención del Príncipe Alfred, pretendiendo que no le importaba. Que no le molestaba.

Pero aun así, sentía curiosidad por la comida.

Y el príncipe la conocía, o algo así. El había sido agradablemente molesto en el mercado. Tal vez la invitaría a bailar. Por cortesía. Por lastima al verla sentada sola.

La frágil fantasía se desmorono a su alrededor tan rápido como comenzó. Era imposible. Ni siquiera valía pensar en ello.

Ella era una cyborg y jamás asistiría al baile.

"**Creo que ya es tiempo"** dijo, ocultando su molestia tomando una bolsa de su closet **"¿Estás lista?"**

"**No comprendo"** dijo Feliciano con la mirada entristecida "**Si reparar la magnocorrea no convencerá a Ixchel de dejarte ir al baile, entonces ¿Por qué vamos al basurero?**

"**Y si ella desea tanto esa magnocorrea ¿Por qué no excava ella misma en la basura para encontrar una?"** Pregunto María, cruzada de brazos, su barbilla mostrando su estructura robótica alzada.

"**Por que baile o no, **_**en realidad creo**_** que te venderá por el cambio de un bolsillo si se le da una razón. Además, con ellas fuera de aquí durante el baile, tenemos el apartamento solo para nosotros. ¿No suena eso bien?" **

"**¡Eso suena bien para mi!" **

Isabel se dio la vuelta para ver a Alejandro recargado en el marco de la puerta. El seguía utilizando su vestido para el baile, pero ahora el escote junto con la larga falda y el cuello estaban terminados. Un listón había sido añadido a su cintura, acentuando el hecho de que, aun siendo un hombre, Alejandro se veía mucho mejor en falda que en un pantalón.

De hecho, se veía mucho mejor de lo que jamás Isabel llegaría a verse. Si su cuerpo en algún momento había estado destinado en algún momento a la feminidad, lo que sea que los cirujanos le habían hecho lo había arruinado, dejándola con unas caderas demasiado grande para sus hombros y unas piernas cortas. Demasiados fuertes. Demasiado masculinas. Demasiado extrañas con su pesada pierna artificial.

"**Voy a estrangular a mama"** Dijo Alejandro **"Me esta haciendo ver aniñado. 'Joaquín necesita encontrar un esposo' 'Mis hijos son tan complicados' 'Nadie aprecia lo que hago por ellos', woaf, woaf, woaf" **Movió sus dedos como en el aire, imitando a su madrastra.

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" **

"**Me escondo. Oh y también iba a preguntarte si podrías mirar mi comunicador**" El saco de detrás de si una pequeña pantallas del tamaño de su mano, ofreciéndosela a Isabel.

Isabel la tomo, pero su mirada estaba fija en el final de la falda. Los bordes que la adornaban comenzaban a llenarse de polvo. **"Vas a arruinar ese vestido. Entonces Ixchel será de verdad una tirana."**

Alejandro le saco la lengua, pero aun así se levanto la falda hasta las rodillas. "**Así que ¿Qué piensas?"** le pregunto, dando vueltas.

"**Luces asombroso"**

Alejandro sonrió y se dio una vuelta más, antes de que su alegría se desvaneciera. "**Ella debió hacerte uno a ti también. No es justo."**

"**Realmente no quiero ir."** Murmuro Isabel, como quien no quiere la cosa. El tono de Alejandro tenía tanta simpatía que ella no se molesto en discutir. Siempre había sido débil con el. Usualmente ella era capaz de ignorar los celos que sentía por su hermano―como Ixchel lo mimaba, como sus manos eran tan suaves― especialmente por que Alejandro era el único amigo humano que tenia. Pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver a su hermano en ese vestido.

Ella era la chica. Ella debería estar usando ese vestido. Ella debería ser capaz de confiar en Ixchel como su mejor amiga, de quererla como si fuera su madre. Pero eso no era así. Ixchel no la soportaba, al grado que le prohibía utilizar el apellido de la familia. Alejandro era su gemelo, ambos eran hermanos de sangre, pero el pertenecía a la familia Hernandez y ella era su sirvienta. El era el humano y ella la cyborg. Y no le importaba. Amaba a su hermano y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Isabel cambio de tema. **"¿Que le pasa a la entrada?"**

"**Esta esa cosa de estática otra vez"** Alejandro empujo algunas herramientas de su escritorio, antes de escoger el lugar mas limpio para sentarse, todas las capas de su falda flotando a su alrededor. Inclino sus pies lo suficiente para que sus tacones se recargaran en el pastico de la silla.

"**¿Haz descargado esa est*pidas apps de celebridades otra vez?" **

"**No."**

Isabel levanto una ceja.

"**Una app de lenguaje y ya. Y la necesitaba para clase. Oh― antes de que me olvide María, te traje algo."**

María se acerco dando saltos a Alejandro mientras este sacaba un listón de color azul de su escote, algo de lo que le quedo al costurero. La luz en el cuarto brillo con más fuerza en cuanto María lo vio.

"**Gracias"** Dijo el androide mientras Alejandro le ataba el listón alrededor de su delgada muñeca. **"Es encantador" **

Isabel dejo el comunicador en su escritorio, junto a sus guantes de trabajo. **"Lo examinare mañana. Nos vamos para encontrar la magnocorrea de 'Su Majestad'" **

"**¿Oh? ¿A dónde van?"**

"**Al basurero"**

"**Va a ser un montón de diversión**" Dijo María, escaneando el brazalete con su sensor una y otra vez.

"**¿De veras?"** Dijo Alejandro **"¿Puedo ir?"**

Isabel se rio. **"Ella esta bromeando. María a estado practicando su sarcasmo"**

"**Pero en realidad va a ser divertido. El otro día vimos una gatita embarazada en el basurero."** Feli se paro de un salto, sonriendo.

Isabel lo miro con la ceja alzada. **"¿Y quien dijo que tu vas a venir?"** ella sonrió con maldad **"¿Te recuerdo quien le dijo al Príncipe que podía pasarse por el taller cuando quisiera?"**

"**¿Ve~?"**

"**Tu te quedaras aquí, sin pasta, y totalmente **_**solo**_** con Ixchel**" Isabel se rio con malicia al ver como Feliciano se encogía de miedo en su lugar. Su asistente vivía aterrado de su madrasta desde que, cuando lo llevo por primera vez a casa, ella le pregunto cuanto pesaba, para saber cuanto le darían por todo el metal. **"Y tu María vendrás conmigo al basurero"**

"**¡¿Qué pero porque?!" **

"**Para que así pienses mejor antes de llamar a los clientes 'buenotes'"**

"**¿Y yo puedo ir?"** Pregunto Alejandro, divertido.

"**Va a ver mucha suciedad"**

"**No me importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que ese apartamento del demonio." **Alejandro se enderezo y distraídamente se recargo contra el Gard7.3 lleno de suciedad.

"**Cuidado, tu vestido"**

Alejandro se alejo del androide y levanto su falda, luego las demás capas y miro a la cara preocupada de Isabel **"¿Realmente puedo?, suena como algo emocionante"**

"**Suena apestoso y sucio"** Musito María, molesta.

"**¿Cómo podrías tu saber?"** dijo Isabel **"No tienes ningún receptor de sentidos"**

"**Pero tengo una fantástica imaginación"**

Sonriendo Isabel se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano, quien la miraba con la cara de Bambi pidiendo que no lo matara. Suspiro y lo guio a la puerta. "**Bien. Pero cámbiate rápido. Tengo una historia que contarte."**

Y mientras Alejandro se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, Isabel sonreía, pensando que algún día tendría que aprender a decirle que no a su mellizo

* * *

La mujer tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pensando en el reporte que acaba de pasar en las pantallas. El hombre a su lado la miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar que pensaba. Finalmente ella dejo salir un suspiro.

"**La desgracia se acerca en el Horizonte" **susurro** "Viste lo que yo vi ¿Verdad?"**

El hombre asintió.

"**Tristemente si"**

"**¿Crees que ellos lo sepan?"**

Esta vez fue el hombre el que pareció perdido.

"**No lo se"**

"**Y entonces que haremos ahora"** musito ella.

"**Lo de siempre**." El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco hacia el, su larga falda ondeando detrás de ella.

"**Entonces deberíamos empezar ya. El camino a Nueva Aztlan es largo."**

El hombre la tomo de la mano y en un parpadeo, ambos desaparecieron.

**Bien eso es todo amigos! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado por que no habrá más hasta el lunes. Y ahora una vez mas su servilleta ruega por un review para que la historia siga fluyendo. Ese ser el mejor regalo que podrán darme. Y si, este capitulo va lento porque es la mitad del que se iba a publicar el lunes. Esta fue una ocasión especial así que no se repetirá el próximo jueves. Pero, si para Navidad me siento generosa, puedo dar dos capítulos extras. **

**Pero eso depende de ustedes. Ahora paso a la tensión del momento.**

**¿Por qué Ixchel es tan cruel con Isabel? ¿Quiénes son esas personas misteriosas? ¿Que es aquello que será la desgracia? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo lo demás? ¿De que tamaño es el brasier de Isabel?**

**Una de estas preguntas será respondida en el próximo capitulo. **

**ByeBye!**


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Disclamer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya, Cinder le pertenece a Marissa Meyer y a mí…. A mí me gustan las galletas. (¿?)

**Pa' que no se pierdan: **

**México Norte** AKA Isabel Gonzalez Hernández

**México Sur** AKA Alejandro Hernandez

**Puerto Rico** AKA María Jones

**PERDÓN****! Me he tardado tanto en subirlo por que me enganche tanto con un libro que al final me olvide. Y luego, cuando lo iba a subir el martes, el Internet dejo de funcionar. En fin, a mi me pasa casi cada cosa. Ahora me disculpo un millón de veces y con la cara llena de vergüenza juro que seré más puntual la próxima vez. Y creo, que algunos se alegraran de saber que, en solo dos capítulos mas, salimos de los preliminares y la verdadera historia comienza. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan review y los que leen esta historia!**

**Ahora dejo la historia.**

Chapter 3

**The Beginning of the End**

Alejandro salto sobre los hombros de Isabel, casi empujándola sobre una pila de cables de androides. **"¿Cómo pudiste esperar tanto para decirme? Haz estado en casa por, ¿Cómo cuatro horas?"**

"**Lo sé, Lo sé, y lo lamento" **dijo Isabel, sobándose el hombro **"Pero no había ningún buen momento, y no quería que Ixchel lo supiera. No quiero que intente tomar ventaja de eso" **

"**¿A quién le importa lo que mama piense? Yo quiero tomar ventaja de esto. Por las estrellas, el príncipe. En tu taller. No puedo creer que no estaba ahí. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?"**

"**Estabas demasiado ocupado siendo vestido en plata y seda"**

"**Ch*ngado"** Alejandro pateo una luz rota que se encontraba en su camino **"Debiste haber me enviado un comm.** **Hubiera llegado ahí en dos segundos, con el vestido de baile incompleto y todo. **_**M*erda**_**. Te odio. Es oficial, te **_**odio**_**. ¿Vas a verlo de nuevo? Digo, tienes que ¿Verdad? Tal vez sea capaz de dejar de odiarte si tu**_** prometes**_** que me llevaras contigo la próxima vez ¿Trato hecho?"**

"**¡Encontré uno!" **grito María, diez metros delante de ellos. Su linterna apuntaba contra un levitador oxidado, alargando las sombras detrás de ella. **"¡También encontré un brasier 38-C Norte! ¡Por si te interesa dejar de usar esas est*pidas vendas!" **

Isabel se sonrojo antes de comenzar a correr hacia María** "¡Cierra la boca!"**

"**Así que… ¿Cómo era él?"** pregunto Alejandro, manteniendo el paso mientras Isabel se acercaba hacia el vehículo, como si estar cerca de ella era como si estuviera cerca de Su Alteza en persona.

"**No lo sé,"** le respondió Isabel, levantando el cofre del vehículo **"Oh genial, este no ha sido desvalijado" **

María salió de detrás de Isabel **"Él fue lo suficientemente amable para decirle a Norte que tenía una mancha de grasa en la frente"**

Alejandro gruño "**Oh no, no lo hiciste"**

"**¿Qué? Soy mecánica. Me ensucio. Si él quería que me arreglara, entonces debió haber enviado un comm antes de llegar. María, necesito algo de luz aquí" **

María inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, iluminando con la luz de su frente el compartimiento de engranajes. En el otro lado de Isabel, Alejandro trono su lengua. **"Debió pensar que no tenías modales"**

"**Y no los tengo"** Isabel saco un par de cables de su mochila. El cielo del atardecer se encontraba del color rojo anaranjado, dándole la impresión de que el astro rey estaba muriendo en el cielo.

Alejandro apretó los labios, molesto por la actitud de su hermana. Odiaba que actuara como si no fuese la gran cosa, como si realmente no importara. Siempre lo hacia así, como aquella vez en que el Duque de Nueva Sitnalta le había pedido que reparara su comunicador. Él hubiera dado un brazo para conocer a su señoría pero, como siempre, Isabel era la que se vivía la vida conociendo celebridades mientras él tenía que pasar cuatro horas al dio en ese est*pido salón de clases. ¡Y ahora inclusive el Príncipe había ido a su taller!

"**¿Era tan guapo en la vida real como parece en las pantallas?"**

"**Si"** respondió María **"Inclusive más guapo. Y horriblemente alto"**

"**Todo el mundo es alto para ti María" **Alejandro se recargo contra la puerta delantera del levitador, con sus brazos cruzados. **"Quiero oír la opinión de Norte"**

Isabel se enderezo y se quedó quieta, mirando a la nada. Alejandro se preguntó si estaría pensando en el Príncipe. Se imaginó al Príncipe Alfred, con su suave forma de caminar y su delicadeza, diciéndole a Isabel que tenía una mancha en la frente. Luego puedo ver a su hermana sonrojarse e intentar limpiarse, pero el Príncipe, con sus guantes blancos, la limpiaba antes y luego lo pudo ver inclinándose y…. Alejandro sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Veía demasiado _Amor Intergaláctico_.

Sabiendo lo que el sentía por el Príncipe Alfred, Isabel jamás haría eso ¿Verdad?

Finalmente Isabel suspiro.** "Es muy alto, más que yo, y también…. Muy estúpido." **

Alejandro dejo salir un chillido de rabia y salto sobre Isabel. Ella se rio con maldad, como si hubiera sabido su reacción y ambos cayeron al piso. Rodaron varios minutos antes de que Alejandro se sentara sobre Isabel, rojo de rabia.

"**¿Tienes la menor idea de cuánto te odio?"**

Ella le sonrió, con todos sus pequeños dientes brillando.

"**Si, si, ya se"** Le respondió Isabel, quitándoselo de encima **"Ahora vete a molestar a otro lado, estoy intentando trabajar"**

Alejandro le hizo caras y se alejo, caminando entre la basura.

"**¿Y? ¿Qué mas te dijo?"**

"**Nada"** dijo Isabel, inclinándose dentro del levitador **"Solo me pidió que reparara su androide"**

La vio quitar las telarañas de lo que en algún momento había sido el panel solar, pero que ahora solo era poco más que un caparazón de plástico. Se alejo del vehículo, tosiendo **"****¿Trinquete?****"**

María saco el trinquete del compartimiento de su pecho y se lo paso a Isabel.

"**¿Que tipo de androide es?"** Pregunto Alejandro.

Isabel saco el generador de su compartimiento y lo dejo en el piso. **"Uno viejo"**

"**¿Que tipo?"**

Tanto Isabel como María se enderezaron y lo miraron con burla. Alejandro le devolvió la mirada, molesto. Odiaba que actuaran de esa forma, como si el no supiera nada de mecánica. Que el no hubiera pasado la mitad de su vida aprendiendo como reparar basura no significaba que fuera ignorante.

"**Tutor8.7"**Le respondió Isabel, los labios temblándole por algo que no comprendió **"Mas viejo que María. El príncipe pasara a recogerla la semana que entra."**

Alejandro aparto una lata de su camino de una patada.

"**En las noticias dijeron que cerrarían el mercado por una semana"** Dijo tratando de desviar la de su persona.

"**Oh no lo sabia"** Dijo Isabel, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones "**Entonces supongo que tendremos que dejarla en el palacio"**

"**¡SI!" **chillo Alejandro emocionado, olvidándose de que estaba molesto con Isabel **"Y entonces podrás presentarnos formalmente y―y―"**

"**¡Aha!"**Exclamo Isabel **"Magnocorrea"**

Alejandro la ignoro, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. "**Y entonces el me reconocerá en el baile y―"**

"**Y entonces te tomara la mano y dirá 'Que joven mas hermoso ¿Me concede esta pieza?' "** Dijo Isabel, inclinándose en una ridícula reverencia frente a María.

"**Oh, por supuesto príncipe Alfred, pero no se olvide de mi hermano aquí a mi lado, que no podría verse mas marica"** Le respondió María, tomando la mano que Isabel le ofrecía y batiendo las pestañas, coquetamente.

"**Pero si yo solo tengo ojos para usted, mi hermoso cuello de cisne" **Y entre risas ambas comenzaron a simular que bailaban un vals, tropezando aquí y allá. "**Oh, por favor cásate conmigo."**

"**Por supuesto Su Alteza"**

Y Alejandro no lo soporto más. Las empujo a ambas, tirándolas al piso, mientras su hermana y la androide se partían de la risa. Su rostro estaba rojo (no sabia si por la rabia o la vergüenza) y con toda la dignidad que pudo se dio la vuelta. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando Isabel lo detuvo, aun ahogada entre risas.

"**P-por favor Sur. N-no te enojes, t-tu sabes que n-no lo digo enserio"** Pero los labios le temblaron y una carcajada se le escapo.

Alejandro lo miro molesto y se sacudió sus manos de encima.

"**¡Yo no me voy a quedar a que te sigas burlando de mi! ¡Me voy a casa!"** Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la salida.

Camino un rato, furioso aun con Isabel, maldiciéndola en silencio. En momentos como ese, se arrepentía de haberle confesado a Isabel lo que sentía por el príncipe. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho que formaba parte de cada uno de los sitios del Príncipe y que inclusive era administrador de la página oficial. Isabel no creía en el amor. No lo entendería jamás. Y Alejandro sabía que podía haberla callado con amenazarla de decirle a su madre, pero el sabia que no tenía el corazón.

Por mucho que dijera que si, no disfrutaba en lo absoluto que Ixchel encerrara a Isabel en la bodega.

El sol en el cielo ya era de un color rojizo oscuro, mostrando discretamente la luna creciente, como un ojo que comenzaba a abrirse. Se detuvo un instante, ―tratando de borrar de su mente el recuerdo de sus propios lloriqueos cuando Ixchel lo había castigado― con la vista fija en la luna. Olvido momentáneamente su furia, a su hermana y al príncipe Alfred. Olvido la bodega, a Ixchel y Joaquín. Inclusive olvido quien era el. La luna siempre tendría ese efecto sobre el.

Isabel le advertía siempre que no la mirara fijamente, pero el la ignoraba y observaba la belleza de la hermosa Luna.

Luna, la sociedad que había evolucionado de una colonia de la tierra siglos atrás.

Los Lunares ya no eran humanos. La gente solía decir que podía alterar el cerebro de una persona― hacerte ver cosas que no debería ver, sentir cosas que no deberías sentir, hacer cosas que no querías hacer. Sus poderes innaturales los había hecho una raza violenta y agresiva, y La Reina Cintéotl era la peor de todos.

Decían que sabía cuando la gente hablaba de ella inclusive a miles de millas de distancia. Inclusive allí abajo en la tierra.

Decían que había asesinado a su hermana mayor, la Reina Ankuwillka, solo para poder tomar el trono. Decían que había matado a su propio esposo solo para poder ser libre y ser un partido más ventajoso. Decían que había forzado a su sobrina a mutilar su propia cara, por que a la dulce edad de trece, ella ya se había hecho más hermosa y la celosa Reina no podía permitirlo.

Decían que había matado a su hija, su única oponente por el trono. La Princesa Yanitzin apenas tenía tres años de edad cuando un fuego inicio en sus habitaciones, matándola a ella y a su nana.

Algunas teorías conspiratorias decían que la princesa había sobrevivido y seguía viva en algún lugar, esperando por el momento correcto para reclamar su corona y terminar con el reinado de tiranía de la Reina Cintéotl, pero Alejandro sabia que solo la desesperación llenaba esos rumores.

Después de todo, se habían encontrado pedazos de las cenizas de la niña en los vestigios.

Pero de todo lo horrible que había hecho la Reina Cintéotl, nada podía ser peor que su intento de casarse con el Príncipe Alfred. Desde la muerte del Emperador, los embajadores de la Reina venían y salían del palacio. En la red se aseguraba que la Reina había acortejado al Príncipe Mathew y al Príncipe Alfred por igual, hasta que la Emperatriz Chu'si había declarado que seria su hijo mayor el que la sucedería en el trono.

Sitios de política como "The Seven Kingdoms" aseguraban que la Reina solo quería casarse por pura política, para formar una alianza con la tierra. Otros, como "Stars Of The Above", juraban que todo era un intento de los Lunares de entrar a la Tierra y destruirla desde adentro.

Y Alejandro no podía evitar pensar que la segunda opción parecía más realista.

Alejandro sintió que vomitaría en cualquier instante cuando sintió una mano en su hombre. Salto y se dio la vuelta, para encontrar el rostro preocupado de Isabel.

"**Donde"** susurro **"¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Te he estado buscado por todos lados!" **

Alejandro la miro un instante, notando sus ojos oscuros llenos de angustia, antes de quitarse su mano del hombro.

"**No tendrías que haberme buscado. Conozco el camino a casa"**

La angustia dio paso a la furia en sus ojos.

"**¡Por favor Sur!"** le grito **"¡Se que te ofendí pero no tenia por que salir corriendo así! ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!"**

"**¿¡Y eso a ti que importa!?"**

Dándose cuenta de su error, Alejandro bajo la mirada y apretó los labios. No iba a aceptarlo, pero le había hecho daño a Isabel. Aunque ambos solían hacer burla de Joaquín, en realidad Isabel no tenia nunca la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos a sus anchas. Ixchel nunca se lo permitiría. Y el, que siempre se burlaba de ella, había actuado como una niña en cuanto le habían dado un trago de su propia medicina. Pero aun así no iba a disculparse, su orgullo era demasiado grande para eso.

"**Vamos"** le dijo Isabel, mas calmada, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente "**María encontró algo interesante que me gustaría mostrarte"**

Se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron. Esta vez le había tocado a Isabel dar su brazo a torcer. Y la próxima vez Alejandro seria el que se disculpara.

"**¿Y que eso tan emocionante?" **

El rostro de Isabel brillo de emoción.

"**Oh no, no voy a arruinarte la sorpresa. Pero es algo maravilloso, te lo aseguro"**

El levanto una ceja mientras comenzaban a moverse por entre las montañas de basura.

"**¿Se puede oír, ver, tocar o oler?"**

Isabel apretó los labios.

"**Se puede ver y tocar. Y por el momento también oler"** Soltó una risilla **"Te daré una pista: Es naranja y puede llevarte al baile"**

Alejandro pensó de inmediato en cenicienta, pero de inmediato lo descarto. No creía que su hermana realmente se emocionara por una calabaza.

"**Hablando del baile"** Le dijo Alejandro, sonriendo **"¿Sabias que el Príncipe estará buscando esposa en el baile?"**

Isabel frunció el ceño. **"¿No es muy joven para casarse? Cuantos años tiene ¿20?"**

"**Diecinueve y medio"** replico el, sin dejar de sonreír. **"Y es verdad, todo el mundo lo dice"**

"**¿Quién querría casarse a esa edad?"**

"**Si es con el Príncipe Alfred, yo no lo dudaría ni un instante"**

Isabel movió la cabeza, disgustada. **"Esas redes van a terminar por pudrirte el cerebro S― ¡Oh ahí esta! ¡María ya estamos aquí!" **

Y se alejo corriendo hacia María, quien se encontraba recargada contra un levitador oxidado. La sonrisa de los labios de Alejandro se desvaneció en cuanto observo detalladamente el levitador. Y en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de María, supo de inmediato que ella pensaba exactamente que el.

Esa _cosa_ no era un flotador, sino un carro. Un carro de gasolina. E Isabel parecía estar encantada de haberlo encontrado.

"**¿En serio?"** Dijo Alejandro, horrorizado. **"Pensé que todos los carros reales eran…. No lo se ¿Mas clásicos?"**

El rostro de Isabel se lleno de indignación. **"Tiene carácter"** dijo ella, acariciando las ruedas.

"**Debiste verla cuando lo encontramos**" le susurro María, con disgusto **"Casi grito de la emoción antes de recordar que estabas perdido"**

Ambos la observaron revolotear alrededor del automóvil, parloteando a toda velocidad de las maravillas de los carros de la segunda era. Apretando los labios, Alejandro se pregunto que era lo que estaba esperando que hubiera maravillado tanto a su melliza. Era demasiado previsible que tuviera algo que ver con la mecánica.

"**Fascinante"** musito, como si realmente le estuviera prestando atención **"No en realidad"**

Y se recargo contra el auto. Sintió cosquillas en la mano y la toco tratando de calmarse, pero lo que sintió fue un montón de pelo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, para ver que una enorme, y gris rata le devolvía la mirada.

Grito tan fuerte como pudo y la rata huyo, escondiéndose entre la basura. Isabel salió de debajo del auto, sobándose el cuello.

"**¡¿Que demonios?!"**

"**¡Una enorme y gorda rata se acaba de para en mi mano!"**

Isabel lo miro frustrada, antes de mover su mano, restándole importancia.

"**De seguro tenia su nido en el carro. Probablemente la asustamos"**

"**¿Nosotros la asustamos?"** La voz de Alejandro tembló **"¿Podemos irnos ahora, por favor?"**

Isabel suspiro. **"Bien"** Guardando su lámpara, acepto la mano que María le ofrecía "**Pensé que todos los carros de gasolina sobrevivientes estaban en museos"**

"**Yo no lo llamaría un sobreviviente"** dijo María, su sensor oscurecido por el disgusto **"Luce mas como una calabaza podrida"**

Y Alejandro no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Isabel dejo caer el cofre del carro con un bang, enviando una impresionante nube de polvo sobre ellos. **"¿Qué paso con eso de tener una fantástica imaginación? Con un poco de atención y limpieza podremos restaurarlo a su antigua gloria"**

Alejandro musito algo parecido a 'Ni yo tengo tanta imaginación' y observo como su hermana acariciaba el cofre del carro. La forma de domo del techo y la cajuela que parecía un cajo brillaba de un color amarillo naranjizo bajo la luz de María ―un color que nadie en el tiempo moderno se atrevería utilizar― pero el antiguo estilo lo hacia tener cierto encanto. El óxido se arrastraba fuera de las cuencas de los faros rotos y se arqueaba a lo largo del guardabarros abollado que aun mantenía las letras de 'Chevrolett'. Le faltaba una de las ventanillas traseras, pero conservaba los asientos, aunque estaban cubiertos de moho, tenían alguna rasgadura y era muy probable que también estuvieran infestados de algo más que roedores. El paso de los años no parecía haber causado daños estragos en el volante y el salpicadero.

"**Tal vez pueda ser nuestro carro de escape"**

Alejandro se acerco al la ventana del lado del pasajero. **"¿Escape de que?"**

"**Ixchel. Nueva Naltza. Podemos salir de Nueva Aegnap todos juntos. ¡Podríamos ir a Europa!**" Isabel acaricio el automóvil una vez mas, con la esperanza brillando en los ojos.

Alejandro se mordió el labio. El no quería irse. A el le gustaba su vida ahí, en Nueva Naztla, pero nada seria lo mismo sin su hermana. Y el no podía obligarla a quedarse cuando sabia que su mas grande sueño era huir de esa ciudad.

"**Este pedazo de basura no nos llevaría ni a los limites de la ciudad"** Dijo Alejandro.

Isabel se alejo del vehículo, ligeramente triste. Ella sabía que lo que le decía era verdad.

"**Además, no podemos pagar la gasolina,"** continuo María **"Podríamos cambiar tu pie nuevo y seguir sin ser capaces de conseguir el combustible suficiente para salir de aquí. Además, las deudas por la contaminación. Además no voy a entrar en esa cosa. Probablemente ahí hay décadas de ratas que se reprodujeron ahí"**

Alejandro hizo una mueca **"Ew"**

Isabel se rio. **"Esta bien, ya entendí. No las hare empujar el carro hasta casa"**

"**Bien, me habías preocupado"** Dijo Alejandro. Le sonrio, por que realmente no estuvo preocupado e inclino su cabeza, tratando de hacerlo mas claro.

Isabel no se rio, sino que su mirada se quedo clavado en su cuello. **"Quédate quieto"** Dijo, acercándosele.

Alejandro hizo lo contrario, entrando en pánico al recordar la enorme rata y dando vueltas para ver que tenía debajo de la camiseta blanca**. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Un insecto? ¿Una araña? ¡Por favor dime que no es una rata!"**

"**¡Dije que te quedaras quieto!"** Isabel lo tomo por la muñeca y entonces― se congelo.

Soltando su mano como si quemara, Isabel se alejo de el.

"**¿Que? ¿Que es?"** Alejandro se dio la vuelta, intentando ver, pero entonces vio un punto negro en el dorso de su mano.

Palideció de inmediato, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar. Miro hacia Isabel, rogándole a Dios que estuviera equivocado. **"¿G-Grasa?"** dijo **"¿Del carro?"**

Isabel estaba tan blanca como el. Con pasos dudosos se acerco a el, conteniendo el aliento. Y de un tirón le arranco la camiseta, revelando un montón de puntos negro en el pecho y cuello de Alejandro. Puntos rojos, rodeados de un aro morado.

_No, por favor, no _

Sus dedos temblaron mientras se alejaba y al ver su mirada, Alejandro lo comprendió.

Y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron. Tan fuerte que no pudo escuchar como Isabel le indicaba a María que se marchara y buscara un escuadrón de Emergencias. Tanto, que la garganta se le desgarro y sintió que iba a morir en el momento. Grito tanto como pudo, antes de que los sollozaos le impidieran seguir. Cayó de rodillas al piso y siguió con esa extraña mezcla de sollozos y gritos que salían de su pecho.

Tenía Letumosis. La fiebre azul. La pandemia mundial. La enfermedad que había cobrado miles de vidas. La enfermedad sin causa, tampoco sin cura.

Y entre todo el dolor pudo distinguir a Isabel, parada justo frente a el, como un farol en la tormenta.

"**Tendré que llamar a los de Emergencias para―"**

Pero no pudo continuar. El no se lo permitió. Grito una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, antes de sentirse incapaz de seguir. No podía parar de pensar. ¿Por qué tenia que ser el? ¿Qué le había hecho el al mundo? Apenas tenia quince anos, ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciséis. Tenía toda una vida por delante. No podía estarle pasando eso a el. ¡No podía!

"**Lo siento tanto Sur"** Su voz sonó quebrada

Alejandro levanto la mirada y observo a Isabel, notando que estaba mas cerca que antes. Sus ojos lucían cristalinos pero Alejandro sabia que eso no era posible. Isabel no tenía glándulas lacrimales.

"**No creí que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca pero si Tino…"**

"**No" **La interrumpió, entre lagrimas **"Esto no fue tu culpa. Iba a pasar, tarde o temprano, y…"**

Pero no pudo decirlo. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pensando que esa seria la última vez que vería a su hermana y ni siquiera podría tocarla. Se abrazo a si mismo, y pensó en todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Otro sollozo salió de sus labios.

"**Vete"** Le dijo Alejandro, entre sollozos. **"Si no te vas, te llevaran a las cuarentenas"** intento sonreírle.

Pero Isabel no pareció comprender sus palabras. Se le acerco, lentamente y el negó con la cabeza.

"**N-no" **Dijo y la intento alejar **"No quiero contagiarte"** sollozo **"E-eres la persona a la que mas amo en el mundo y la mas valiente. No se―."**

Y por esa vez, ella no lo dejo continuar a el. Se dejo caer en el piso y lo abrazo, con tanta fuerza que a Alejandro le dio la impresión de que quería que los dos se quedaron pegados. Intento alejarla, pero, al oírla sollozar contra su oído, no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla con la misma fuerza.

"**¿Qué crees que voy a hacer sin ti?"** le dijo entre sus sollozos sin lagrimas **"No. No quiero vivir sin ti. No voy a vivir sin mi hermano"**

Y eso desato algo en Alejandro. Recordó esos días que habían pasado antes de que Ixchel los adoptara. El como ambos se habían protegido el uno al otro. Siempre juntos, había sido su promesa. Siempre. Y sus lágrimas brotaron con más fuerzas mientras la abrazaba.

"**Isa-Isabel"** susurro el nombre que no había dicho desde que eran niños. El que se había jurado a si mismo nunca decir, por que les recordaba momentos muy dolorosos de su vida. El juramento que había hecho por su bien. Por el de ambos.

"**Alejandro"** Sollozo Isabel, comprendiendo que era el final.

Y ambos se quedaron ahí, abrazados, hasta que escucharon la marcha de los de Emergencias al entrar al basurero.

**Y eso es todo. Y si, Norte esta bastante bien dotada y puedo echarle la culpa a la actividad ganadera en su lado del país. Y, ojo, les respondí dos preguntas en este cap. Este capitulo fue uno de los que me costo escribir, especialmente que dado que la personalidad de Peony y Sur eran diferentes no sabia como hacer que Sur no terminara luciendo como un caprichoso o como un idiota. Pero bueno, creo que esto esta bien. Fuera de eso, la despedida me dolió un poco a mí también, por que no puedo evitar ponerme en sus zapatos. Pero me recordé a mi misma que era necesario. Ahora paso al suspenso.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionara Ixchel? ¿Cuándo carajos aparecerá Alfred? **

**Algunas de estas preguntas se responderán el Próximo Lunes!**

**Y hablando de galletas(mirar el disclamer) para mi los reviews son como galletas. Ahora (por favor) denme galletas que me muero de hambre! **


End file.
